December 18, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The December 18, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 18, 2017 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Episode summary Asuka vs Alicia Fox In the rematch two weeks in the making, Alicia Fox finally got another chance to snap Asuka’s undefeated streak. But despite the former Divas Champion’s insistence that she’d learned from her earlier loss to The Empress of Tomorrow, she still wasn’t ready for the former NXT Women’s Champion. A big boot seemed as though it might give Alicia an opening, but all it did was kick Asuka into high gear, and a kick to the head and a match-ending armbar extended her streak yet again. Elias declared for the 2018 Royal Rumble Match The Superstars of WWE are about to walk with Elias, whether they like it or not. Raw’s resident busker made two major declarations before the New England faithful in his latest appearance: 1) that Tom Brady declared him no less than the soundtrack to his success and 2) he is officially the first Superstar to declare for the 2018 Royal Rumble Match. Elias then attempted to end the evening with a musical performance in honor of NFL Commissioner Roger Goodell. And while the arrival of Sasha Banks and Mickie James seemed to reinforce Elias’ confidence in his abilities (“It ain’t bad being me!”), Bayley’s appearance caused him to leave the ring in deflated fashion and ignore the former Raw Women's Champion's attempt to hug him as he made his exit. Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon announced the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble Match Absolution technically lost their announced match against Bayley, Sasha Banks & Mickie James by disqualification when Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville ganged up on Banks. That aggression brought out Nia Jax, who dropped Rose and Deville with a double Samoan Drop, and the rest of the Women’s division bolted to the ring when Paige took Nia down with a chop block. Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon's entrance stopped the action cold right as the brawl was beginning to escalate, but nobody could have predicted what was going to happen next. The Commissioner’s arrival typically precedes some kind of discipline, but she had something else in mind for the division: An opportunity. After reminding the women of the strides they had made over the past two years and the barriers they continue to break, Stephanie announced that they would make history yet again this January with the first-ever Women’s Royal Rumble Match, an announcement that stirred up powerful emotions in every Superstar from Sasha Banks to Paige to Mickie James, Alicia Fox and Dana Brooke. Raw may be going live on Christmas next week, but this will be a difficult gift to top. Results * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Alicia Fox by submission * 6-Women Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks, Bayley & Mickie James defeated Absolution (Paige, Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose) by disqualification Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Asuka Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Mandy Rose Category:Sonya Deville Category:Nia Jax Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes